1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing folded printed sheets including at least one work station arranged at a conveying path. One of the at least one work station is a feeder station for separating and opening the printed sheets. Conveying means are configured in a continuous loop and a plurality of support means are arranged sequentially along the conveying means. The plurality of support means are supplied by the feeder for printed sheets. Each of the printed sheets includes a fold region which is slidingly supported at a respective support edge on the support means. The support means are spaced apart and are sequentially guided past the work station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus of this type is known from EP-A-0 551 055, also owned by the assignee of the present application. The apparatus provides for collecting and subsequently stitching of printed matter. Before being stitched, the printed matter is spread apart and transferred to a conveying device having receiving rungs extending transversely to the transport direction.
Another gather-stitcher is shown in EP-A-0 681 923. Here, the supporting edges of the support means extend parallel to the transport direction.
The process for removing folded paper sheets from a stack and placing those sheets onto a transport device is well known, see, for example, the 1961 reference CH-A-408 065.
Devices of this type with support means extending transversely to the transport direction, however, did not succeed in practical applications. The reason for this lack of success is, that the feeding of the paper stock is quite complicated. On the other hand, devices with support means which extend parallel to the transport direction, have proven successful in practical applications. However, with those devices, limitations exist with respect to further increasing the transport speed and thereby the efficiency.